


Breeding Ground: Buying Silence

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [106]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry has to sort out his niece(in reality his daughter), Rose's charges of theft. Thankfully, gold makes all problems disappear in the magical world. To solve the problem and to prevent her mother from finding out, Rose gives herself up as payment. First posted on my blog on June 11th, 2017 as part of Daughters of Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Breeding Ground [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Breeding Ground: Buying Silence

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 11th, 2017 as part of the Daughters of Potter. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Buying Silence(Rose “Weasley” from Harry Potter)**

* * *

  
The sixteen old witch legally named Rose Weasley tapped her foot down on the floor as she sat in a side office at the Ministry of Magic. Herself and a couple of friends had been busted stealing an item from the house of a couple of purebloods. Never mind the fact that bastard had it come, the Ministry Aurors caught her. Her friends already had been released into the custody of their parents.

Rose, on the other hand, waited to see who would be coming by. Several footsteps approached the hallway. Her mother would not be pleased to hear what just happened. Rose was not too pleased with her own performance, to be honest. The fingers of the witch turned over when the Ministry Auror looked her in the eye.

“He wants to talk to you.”

_‘He?’ Rose thought. ‘Ronald Weasley, doubtful, very doubtful.’_

For years, Rose’s mother claimed that Ronald Weasley was her father. The comparison made Rose wonder how that could have happened. Things blew up in a hell of an argument when Rose was ten after her father gambled their entire life savings betting in the Chudley Cannons who had one of the most embarrassing performances ever. Her mother snapped at Ronald, kicked him out of the house, and told him scathingly that Rose wasn’t even his real daughter anyway. Ron did not really contest those words, and just shrugged, before moving back in with his mother.

It was most certainly not Ron Weasley. Harry Potter stood across the room and stared her down. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat.

“You got caught,” Harry said.

Rose answered with a nod. She rose to her feet and saw Harry’s disappointment swimming through his eyes. Rose would have much preferred to have been shouted out.

“Does Mum know?”

Those three words came out or Rose. Harry raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her shoulder. Rose stood up to face Harry.

“Not yet. I’ve convinced the Aurors not to inform her. You think stealing from Zabini was a good idea?”

“Well, he was….well they might have been up to something,” Rose said.

Harry put a hand to the tip his nose. He would have sounded pretty hypocritical giving Rose a lecture about going out of bounds. All of the things Harry got up to when he was Rose’s age, boy Harry regretted them. He knew why they had to have been done. He did not like the fact they had to be done. They just had to be done.

“Well, you should be more careful,” Harry said. “The next time I might not be able to call in a favor to keep this out of the favor. And the Zabinis don’t know it was you there.”

That particular piece of news made Rose sigh in relief.

“Thanks,” Rose said.

“But, it’s obvious you’re going down a dangerous path, Rose,” Harry said. “And you need to be more careful. Zabini is bad news.”

They were not Death Eaters by any means. The only people who claimed to be Death Eaters were a bunch of teenagers trying to be edgy. No true Death Eaters existed since the fall of Voldemort.

“Thank you,” Rose said. “You won’t tell mother about this, will you?”

Rose climbed to her feet. Her shirt shifted up to show a few inches of her bare stomach. She looked at Harry’s eyes which were so vibrant.

“If only you were my father, I think I wouldn’t have been so much of a fuck-up,” Rose commented. “But, maybe you can be my Daddy.”

She spoke in a low and seductive tone. Rose’s fingers gently caressed the side of Harry’s face. Harry looked towards her.

“There are many reasons why we wouldn’t do this.”

She laughed. “Oh, I know. I know. There are about as many reasons why we should not do this about as much as you and Tori shouldn’t be doing what you get up to. I wondered about her green eyes sometimes…the Weasleys really aren’t that bright. Or they’re completely cucked.”

Harry said nothing. Rose reached over to undo the front of Harry’s robes. Her warm body shifted against Harry’s hips. Rose lightly ground herself against him and moved up. She ensured her cleavage came into full contact with Harry’s line of sight. Harry stopped her by grabbing her firmly by the wrist.

“Oh, Daddy, are you going to discipline your girl?” Rose asked in a flirty voice. “After all, she owes you big time after you got her out of trouble. Mummy wouldn’t be too happy and I’d be grounded until I was thirty if my big strong Daddy did not make the save.”

“What if I was to say I am your real father?” Harry asked.

“Mmm, that would be so hot?” Rose asked.

Rose’s fingers gently caressed down Harry’s stomach as she worked his shirt open. She had an attraction for a long time. Rose slowly worked open the fly of his pants and allowed Harry’s throbbing cock to come out. Rose ensnared his manhood between her fingers and gave him a solid tongue.

“I can be a Daddy’s girl anytime you want me to,” Rose breathed. “Any time you want, I’ll be there…always.”

Her warm mouth ensnared Harry’s throbbing hard cock when she leaned down. Rose bobbed herself up and down Harry’s thick tool.

“Rose, of fuck. I always knew your lips would feel so good.”

Rose’s succulent lips worshiped the hard prick of the man she called “Uncle Harry” for as long as she could remember. Anyway, they were related, the taboo remained. Him being her father would only get stronger. Harry laced his fingers against Rose’s hair.

She popped off of Harry’s cock and grabbed the tip of it. She gripped him and released him with two strong pumps.

“Does that feel good, Daddy?” she asked in a sultry little girl voice. “You like my lips…I wonder if you like these lips as well.”

Rose pulled up her skirt to flash her bare pussy at Harry. She vanished her panties when Harry was not looking. Harry reached over and grabbed the tender pussy of the woman. His hand palmed Rose and forced her hips to rise up towards him.

“They’re beautiful, honey,” Harry said. “Turn around so I can get a good look at that sweet little ass as well?”

The teasing teenager flipped her skirt off to allow Harry to paw at her ass. She felt the only man who she could ever think would be in her life feeling up her ample ass. Harry grabbed her and released Rose’s plump cheeks. He smacked the hard and caused Rose to rotate her bum in front of Harry’s line of sight. Harry spanked Rose a couple more times and allowed her ass to grow red.

“Damn, baby,” Harry said.

“Suck my tits?”

Rose dropped her top and pulled off her bra. Harry’s hand rolled down her flat stomach as Rose’s bountiful teenage breasts came out in front of Harry. Harry buried himself into the proof or Rose’s magical prowess. The warm tits rubbed up against Harry’s face the further Harry worked over her. Rose blinked with hunger dancing in her eyes.

“Daddy, oooh, Daddy!” Rose yelled. “I can’t wait to have your cock inside of me.”

“Be patient,” Harry said. “Your temper gets you in trouble.”

He toyed with the pussy of the sexy minx. The benches turned into a small cot before her eyes. Rose spread back and watched Harry climb on top of her. The stronger body of the sexy older man engulfed the teenager. He brushed up against her entrance.

Harry grabbed Rose’s hair and kissed the side of her neck and then moved down to nibble on her cleavage. The two soon to be lovers came closer together.

Rose lifted her hips up off of the bed to meet Harry’s cock. Harry put his prick against her entrance and the heat it gave off brought Harry closer to her. The two lovers edged together with Harry rising up and then without another word dropped down into Rose.

“Daddy!” Rose shrieked at the top of her lungs. “IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!”

Harry planted his thick cock inside of Rose’s cavern. He lifted up out of the pussy of his daughter and then pushed into her. Their loins rubbed together with so much friction it almost drove Rose completely insane. And speaking of driving, that’s what Harry’s cock did into her.

The younger girl showed her sexual desire by wrapping her legs tightly against Harry’s firm ass. Harry worked her over to a fit of pleasure.

His thick cock slammed into her juicy walls. Flesh smacked together the further Harry drove into Rose’s body. Gushing loins only opened Rose up for a deeper intrusion. His balls grew a little bit tighter the further he moved in.

“Just relax, honey. Just let it come in. Just let it settle in. Cum for me, baby girl.”

The daughter of Potter screamed and cream driving her pussy up against Harry’s cock. Harry penetrated his way inside of her tugging loins. Every time Harry planted his rod into her, Rose just simply dug her nails into him. She wanted to feel the burn of her pussy rubbing against him.

“Cum for me, darling.”

Rose grabbed onto him hard. She moaned sweet nothings into her father’s ears.

“Daddy! Daddy! Too much! Too much pleasure! It’s almost a crime for something to feel so good!”

Being wrong or not, Harry did not care. He just had to drive into Rose. He just had to feel her sexy legs against his body. He had to grab her big tits as they pushed into her hands. The sexy vixen underneath Harry experienced a huge thrust of his cock inside of her.

“Oh, believe me, you’ve been a bad girl. And bad girls do hard times. This is the price for my silence!”

Harry took out the payment of remaining silent and not telling Rose’s mother of her indiscretion with his cock. Her silky smooth legs, bare and soft to the touch, continued to move. Harry felt them up and felt the softness submerge him. Harry pressed against her body.

The two lovers merged together with Rose milking Harry the deeper he went down into her. He pulled completely out of Rose and rested his cock head against the slit. Her warm pussy ground against Harry the further he pushed into her body.

“OOOH, FUCK!” Rose yelled.

“Language,” Harry sternly told her.

“Yes, Mum,” Rose said without thinking.

The repeated thrusts of Harry’s big cock penetrated Rose’s sweet pussy constantly. Their skin connected together the further Harry pushed into her. Their skin smacked together with Harry repeatedly working her to the edge.

“Little girl, you’re going to feel so good,” Harry informed Rose. “You’re going to feel any better when you cum for me!”

Rose dragged her nails down Harry’s back and received a good hard pounding from the wizard from above. The older gentleman gave her a body a workout.

“Daddy, I’m already feeling good,” Rose said. “Does Daddy want to cum for his little girl? Does he want to shoot his sticky load into her pussy?”

Tension lifted in Rose’s stiffening nipples. Harry eased it up by sucking on the erect nipple. Rose’s sweaty body thrashed against the cot. Her legs ground against Harry to push him in.

“More than anything. But, I want to hear you scream.”

Rose screamed so loud that it could wake the dead. She was not aware if those screams left this room or now. The brainy redhead did not care at all. Her eyes flooded over and lust burned through her body. Harry returned to pulling at her nipples and make them really hard and suckable. Harry’s fingers dragged against Rose’s nipples and released them before slamming into her one more time.

His cock grew stiffer the more times he brought himself into Rose.

“Let me make those big balls be less heavy. What kind of daughter allows her father to walk around with big bloated balls? That looks like it hurts!”  
Rose’s moment of coherent lapsed into a long thrill ride of lust. Harry put her body through the paces. He drove himself repeatedly into her and squeezed her thighs together. Rose released Harry’s stiff cock just seconds before he buried it into her.

Harry rode out the pussy of his lovely daughter. Her pussy felt so very warm and made Harry want to lose his load. He smashed the naughty teenager with a commanding force. He paused enough to caress her body and enjoy the reaction. Harry returned to fucking her very hard.

“D-Daddy!”

The screams erupted freely the deeper Harry planted into Rose’s body. The sorcerer pulled out of her and then drove himself into her body. He rode her pussy all the way to the edge.

It was Harry’s turn. His balls finally reached their load. Harry pushed into Rose and almost pulled almost out of Rose’s overflowing snatch. He pushed against her.

“I’m ready.”

Rose made sure to hold Harry tight into her. She did not want this cock to leave her pussy before it was done seeding her. She needed her father’s seed inside of her badly. Rose’s nature demanded the strongest man.

She saw stars the moment Harry buried himself as far into her as possible. Their pelvis muscles crunched together for a second before Harry’s ejaculating balls sent his cum inside of her. Rose grabbed onto Harry from behind and held his body against hers.

Harry finished riding Rose’s pussy to the end. It was as tight as her mother’s had been at that age, perhaps a little bit more. He finished spilling seed into Rose before exiting her body. He looked down at her body which rested into a state of being content at least for now.

“You’re staying at my house tonight,” Harry said. “I’ll Floo your mother and explain to her…if she’s not stuck at work.”

Rose wrapped her arms around Harry. Brown eyes shifted to meet Harry’s vibrant green eyes. His eyes buried into her soul and made Rose as weak as a kitten and feel also like a cat in heat at the same time.”

“If we’re having a sleepover is Lily there?”

Harry only made sure to clean up Rose, get her dress, and take the first Portkey out of the office while back home. Any charges against Rose and her friends would have been misfiled by morning.

“And tell your friends they owe Harry Potter a favor as well,” Harry said.

“Well, Amber and Marianna are both hot, and willing to shag you if they ever got a chance,” Rose said with a sneaky little smirk and wink.

Rose schemed to introduce her friends to the joy of a real man. But for tonight, Harry was all hers.

**End.**


End file.
